powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloom of Doom
Bloom of Doom is a multi-eyed flower monster created by Lord Zedd from some flowers. She has long vine arms that she can use to entangle her victim in her clutches, and she can also spray incendiary pollen at her victims, which causes a severe burning sensation on their skin. She serves as titular main antagonist of the episode "Bloom Of Doom". Biography Bloom of Doom was created by Zedd from a cactus flower. Then he sent the monster to fight the Rangers. The monster encountered the rangers in the park. Despite the fact her pollen couldn't burn the rangers' suits, it got under their sinuses and in their eyes, causing huge discomfort. Then Bloom used her abilities on Kimberly, who was under Zedd's spell of jealousy, and teleported her to another dimension, by simply staring in her eyes. The monster trapped her with her tentacles, sending an electric shock through them. However, Trini freed her friend from the monster and the spell by throwing her Power Daggers at a 90-degree trajectory course. Kimberly freed from the spell joined Trini to pummel the monster. She used the Power Bow on the monster by shooting three arrows. When The boys showed up, the core Rangers combained their weapons and finished her with the Power Blaster. Personality Bloom of Doom was a malicious, spiteful, wicked and sociopathic monster. She could be considered the psychological abuser villain type, as she tormented Kimberly in her dimension, when she was under Zedd's spell of jealousy. However, she is also highly arrogant and over-confident, as she underestimated the power of Kimberly's friendship with Trini and the other Rangers as they took her down. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength-The Bloom of Doom could take down five Rangers with one swing of her tentacles. * Dimensional Teleportation-The Bloom of Doom was able to teleport herself and Kimberly into a Hell like dimension she referred to as "her garden." * Incendiary Pollen-The Bloom of Doom can fire orange pollen from her face that hurts enough to knock down all five Rangers. Arsenal * Vine Tentacles-Bloom of Doom has large tentacle like vines for hands that she can swing around like whips to strike down her enemies. ** Electric Shock-Bloom of Doom can send an electrical charge along her whips powerful enough to make Kimberly fall to her knees. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Bloom of Doom was voiced by Alex Borstein. Notes * Bloom of Doom comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. ** There was rumored to be missing footage of a Zord battle that included Lokar, but recently released footage uploaded by Jeff Pruitt revealed this to be a myth. The cut Zord battle consisted solely of Bloom of Doom facing off against the Megazord and Dragonzord, before being destroyed by the Power Sword or the Ultrazord blast. It was more than likely cut for time. *** Also, in the cut footage, the Bloom of Doom is also seen with Rita's Putties instead of Zedd's Z Putties. * A depetaled version of Bloom of Doom was later seen in "Fire in Your Tank" as one of the monsters in Divatox's boot camp/monster tryouts. It was nicknamed "Debloom" by fans. *Back in early 2003, shortly after the series changed hands from Saban Entertainment to Disney, some of the monster costumes, including Bloom of Doom's depetaled appearance, were auctioned off by ABC Auctions. It sold for $214.50. BOD Cos1.jpg BOD Cos2.jpg BOD Cos3.jpg Errors * Despite Bloom of Doom being female, Kimberly at one point calls the monster 'him' instead of 'her'. References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:Female PR Monsters Category:Plant Themed Villain